


Tech Issues

by DiRoxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Computer Tech AU, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's computer breaks down on him and prompts him to finally go get it fixed by a techie, but when he's there he doesn't expect to meet the best looking man he'd ever seen. He comes back 13 more times before Alfred takes charge.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Walking up to the counter, he expected to see someone that looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. But instead he was face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing, puppy-like Adonis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote this forever and a day ago, like around Christmas for the AmeCan christmas exchange. I posted it on my Tumblr, but yesterday I realized I never posted it over here. So now I am posting it. The first smut I've ever really written to be published. And even then it's not very detailed. But hey, at least it's cute.
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> -Raine

He was about ready to just chuck the damn laptop out the window. Breaking down five times in a row, in as many days mind, was not something that he could let roll off so easily. The first couple of times were fine, he could call up tech support and they could walk him through it. But with his computer showing something about the hard drive missing – he was pretty certain it wasn’t actually missing – he knew that this was it. He had to actually go in a get it fixed. That or pay to replace his laptop and that wasn’t something he could afford right now when he was trying to pay his way through college.

Matthew ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up against the backboard of his desk. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath. His computer was still showing that black screen with the text that made absolutely no sense to him. He’d tried turning it off and turning it back on again, but he couldn’t even get to the log in screen anymore.

With a tired sigh, he dropped forward and pushed himself to his feet. He slammed the top of the laptop down, eyeing it and then the window. It was still feasible that he could just chuck the thing out. Maybe his warranty would cover it? Surely having the laptop fall to its demise out the window could count as an accident right? Not like they could prove that he threw it.

He shook his head to forcefully remove the thought from his mind, grabbing a shoulder bag and shoving the laptop into it. He tugged the bag over his shoulder and then headed out, locking the door of his dorm behind him. It was a short bike ride over to the closest technology store and he walked inside while casting a wary look around. He didn’t want to touch anything and accidentally break it. He had a terrible knack for it.

Walking up to the counter, he expected to see someone that looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. But instead he was face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing, puppy-like Adonis. He was floored by how much energy the man had, chatting with a customer that showed up before him. He stood back, taking in how the man obviously seemed to know what he was talking about. It was about twenty minutes before the man turned to him, apologizing with a smile for how long it took.

“Ah, it’s fine,” Matthew said softly. He fingered the edge of his bag and then cleared his throat, pulling his laptop out and setting it on the counter. “It keeps telling me that the hard drive isn’t installed. I’m afraid I don’t know what to do with it.”

The man took his laptop and opened it up – Matthew saw then that his name tag read Alfred – giving Matt a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I can figure out how to fix it.” And sure enough, 10 minutes later he passed the laptop back and it was running good as new. And when Matthew took the laptop back his stomach gave a pleasant twist and he managed to smile back and thank him before leaving.

\---

In the next three weeks he came back 13 times.

Admittedly, the first 8 had been because his laptop kept breaking. And yes, he might have finally caved and gotten a new one, but he didn’t necessarily tell Alfred that. He just kept coming back with his broken down laptop and having the man fix it. Only because the school paid the tech bills. Why? He wasn’t certain, but he definitely wasn’t going to question it because it was saving his ass currently.

This was his 14th time inside the shop and Alfred turned to give him a fond but exasperated smile. “What on Earth are you doing on that laptop, man? Watchin’ porn 24/7? I swear that’s the only thing that could make a laptop break this often.”

Matthew turned beat red and shook his head quickly. “No! Not at all! I don’t… I don’t watch porn you ass.”

Al laughed, taking the laptop from him and clapping him on the back. “I know man, I would’ve figured it out long before now if you did. Those viruses are easy to get rid of and you wouldn’t be here for the… fourteenth time in 3 weeks. But I’m telling ya, it’d be a lot easier if you’d just buck up and ask me on a date already.”

Cue spluttering and über red-faced Matthew. “That’s not- I wasn’t- I mean I was but.” Alfred just laughed again and Mattie punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

Alfred grinned at him and passed him back his laptop and a scrap of paper. “Movie tomorrow? Call me and I’ll pick you up, yeah? Also, trash this computer. Even I can’t fix it anymore.”

Matthew blinked and looked down at the paper, the digits there burning themselves into his memory. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Alright.”

Al clapped him on the shoulder again and smiled at him. “It’s a date!” He exclaimed and Mattie was sent on his way.

\---

On their third date – which happened to be an impromptu one consisting of bad B-list movies and popcorn fights in Matthew’s apartment – Alfred kissed him for the first time. His lips were chapped but warm, and so were the hands that rested on his hips. There was stubble that brushed against his chin and his cheeks, and yet he didn’t mind in the slightest. All he could think about was how very right it felt to be cradled in the American’s lap with their mouths locked together and their fingers roaming.

He slid his fingers up through Al’s hair and concentrated on the feel of it; smooth and thick and running through his fingers like silk. A hand dropped down to the American’s neck and his pressed his fingers against the back of it, warmth seeping through from the tanned skin beneath his touch. He leaned into the kiss and there was a single moment where their noses mashed together and he worried that he wouldn’t be able to breathe before Al tipped his head and then they were slotted together perfectly.

His heart fluttered in his chest, beating faster to compete with the blood that was rushing to his cheeks and warming his skin wherever Alfred’s touch happened to stray. He didn’t try very hard to keep control of the kiss honestly, he was more than willing to let Alfred take the lead and seduce him with skilled tricks and a devilish tongue. He was simply on for the ride.

That night ended with them panting on his couch and wearing matching grins with mussed up hair and tight jeans.

\---

“Really Mattie, this program isn’t even that hard,” Alfred teased, leaning over the back of the Canadian’s computer chair and pointing to a section on his laptop screen. “Just click there, enter in your formula, and hit enter.”

“Shut it Al, it’s not obvious,” Matthew grumbled, but he did so with a fond smile. He tipped his head back and snatched a kiss from the unsuspecting American, giggling at the blush that lit up on the man’s cheeks.

“It would be obvious if you had paid attention in high school. Didn’t they teach you this? In like a computer class or something?” Al asked.

“I never took a computer class. I’ve told you before, technology and I don’t get along. It’s why you run even the DVD player.”

Al snorted and rested his head on Matthew’s shoulder, his hands tracing patterns over his forearms. “I could just do this for you,” he muttered.

Mattie hummed and leaned back in his chair, relaxing under his touch. “Probably,” he murmured in agreement. In that moment an idea was born. He tipped his head back, just barely able to see Alfred from his position. A wicked smile was spreading across his features, and it only grew wider when Al arched a brow.

“What’s on your mind, Mattie?” he asked.

“A game,” Matthew answered. At Al’s curious look he arched a brow in a challenge. “Want to play?”

“I think that depends on the game.”

“You have to complete the formulas, while I suck you off. I think that’s a fair enough trade. I just want to see if you can concentrate enough to do it.”

Al’s eyes widened and then he smiled slyly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Matthew’s neck. “I think that sounds like fun,” he purred in the Canadian’s ear.

Matthew chuckled and turned his head to catch Al’s mouth, pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his neck. He slid his tongue across his lower lip briefly before he pulled away completely and then stood. He gestured for Al to take a seat, sliding to his knees once his boyfriend did just that. He rested his hands on his jeans and his thumbs brushed over his knees gently, working in circles up to the button and zip on his pants.

He undid them slowly as Alfred got to work on inputting the data. He reached around and slid Al’s jeans off of his hips – followed closely by his boxers – and ran his fingers over his skin teasingly. He relished in the shiver that it brought from the man. Reaching into the drawer of his desk, he pulled out a small tube of lube and squirted some onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before taking Al’s growing member in hand and giving a gentle squeeze. It only took a few strokes for Alfred to be completely hard and obviously distracted by Matthew’s fingers.

He knew it was game over for Alfred the minute his tongue touched the tip of his cock and the American let out a breathy moan and fisted one hand in Matthew’s hair. Matthew merely smiled and pressed his tongue against the head and then lowered his mouth around him. He was gentle the entire way through, his touches were light and teasing and Alfred was begging at the end. The computer program was left forgotten and Mattie didn’t mind it one bit when Al pulled on his hair with a whine and hunched over when he came. He was left swallowing and popped his head off shortly after the man started to calm down, a self-satisfied smile curling his lips.

Al let out a breathy laugh, melting back in the chair and smoothing his fingers through Mattie’s hair. “Conclusion reached, not long,” he said, smiling lazily at the Canadian.

Matthew chuckled and moved to sit on his lap, looping his arms around his neck. “Mm no, not long at all.” He ducked his head and stole a kiss, humming when Al leaned in and tugged him closer. He rested his forehead against Al’s and smiled softly down at him.

Al smiled back and bumped his nose against his. “I love you, Mattie.”

“I love you too, Al.”


End file.
